


I'll Find You

by Pooka167



Series: Finding You [1]
Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DC I'm begging you keep them together if you continue the animated Universe, DamiRae - Freeform, Demonbirds - Freeform, F/M, Hopeful Ending, I have a lot of feels after Apokolips War, I repeat Spoilers!!, Promises, Spoilers for Apokolips War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooka167/pseuds/Pooka167
Summary: Their victory is a hollow one if it can even be called that. Raven knows that Flash will do as Constantine asks. A promise is made between two birds who have run out of time."I’ll find you and I’ll fall in love with you again."
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: Finding You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734757
Comments: 24
Kudos: 225





	I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

> So Apokolips War gave me a lot of feelings and this is the result. I haven't written in a while so it's on the shorter side but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. This will also be cross-posted on my Tumblr @Cu-Sidhe so feel free to check it out there as well!

Over the years, they'd all become familiar with the feeling of a hollow victory Raven reflected. Still, none had ever felt as empty as this. Darkseid alongside his Paradooms were gone, her father Trigon too. Yet what cause did they have for a celebration when so many had fallen and still so many more would as a result of the destabilisation of Earth's core. A war that had been ongoing for two years that had wrought so much pain and destruction and so much death and even in the wake of their victory the worst was still yet to come. The league was a shell of its former self, the survivors forced to live on their metal limbs a constant reminder of what they had lost and the atrocities they had committed while under Darkseid's control.

The Teen Titans, her family, were no more. None of them had stood a chance. The visions of their brutal deaths at the hands of the Paradooms haunted her still. It hurt to look at Kori and Dick, to see them as shadows of their former selves, one in body and one in mind. She didn't blame Damian for trying to resurrect Dick, they were brothers in everything but blood. If she had the temptation of the Lazarus Pit so close, Raven didn't think she'd be able to resist taking a chance either. Hell, she had taken that chance without a second thought, seeing Damian laying there lifeless, at that moment she would have done anything to bring him back, consequences be damned.

 _Damian_ , she thought. Raven regretted saying turning down his offer even more now. _If only I had known, father's threats or not but now we're out of time_. She sighed, leaning into Damian's embrace. Raven knew what was coming next, had seen Constantine approach Flash, had heard his revelation when putting Barry to sleep after Clark had detached him from the generator on Apokolips. If Flashpoint never existed, Darkseid never came. All this suffering, destruction and loss never would have happened. Raven knew Barry would do what Constantine was going to ask of him. Anything would be better than this desolate post-Darkseid world they now found themselves in. A squeeze to her shoulder made Raven look up, Damian was looking down at her, brows knitted in concern. His thumb moving to softly wipe at her cheek made Raven realise she was crying.

"Raven, what's wrong?" He murmured. _Everything, everything is wrong, our family is dead, and now I'm going to lose you too_. Raven wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all but how could she, when Barry going back would make a better future for them all. Even if it meant her and Damian might never meet again.

"I wish we had more time." She gasped quietly, moving a hand to rest over his as he held her cheek leaning into his touch. His eyes flickered from her face over to Constantine and Barry before coming back to her expression, changing from concern to understanding. He breathed in deeply and leaned forward, resting his forehead against her own.

"I know my beloved, I do too."

Raven squeezed her eyes tightly in an attempt to stop the silent flow of tears streaming down her face before opening them once more. She let her gaze wander over Damian's face letting go of his hand to reach up and gently remove his mask desperate to take in every detail of him.

"If we never meet again, I want you to know that loving you was the best choice I ever made."

Damian's eyes harden with determination, the gloved hand caressing her cheek moving to her shoulder as he pulls away slightly to look her in the eyes. His mouth is set in a firm line, and it's an expression Raven has seen him wear more than once when his mind is made up, and nothing can be said or done to change it.

"We will meet again, my beloved." Damian insists, taking her two hands in his own and pressing their foreheads together once more. "I'll find you, and I'll fall in love with you again." he promises.

"You can't promise that Damian." Raven whispers shakily.

"I can, and I will. I love you Raven. No matter what it takes, I will find you." He rebukes fiercely.

A lump forms in Raven's throat, and she fights the urge to cry again. They may not know what will become of them, but she takes comfort in his determination to find her again, and she feels hope bubble up in her chest as her own resolve strengthens

"No matter what."

From the corner of her eye, she sees Barry take up a running position, and in a blink of an eye, he's gone. Raven lets out a shuddering breath, she moves forward and cups Damian's cheek with her hand. He looks down at her and they move forward together, lips meeting in the middle. It's their first and last kiss in this reality, and they pour everything both said and unsaid into it. It is both a goodbye and a promise. They don't part until they feel the blinding light begin to descend upon them. The last thing Raven see's is Damian's face, his expression full of love and determination. Then there is nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts and feedback would be greatly appreciated! Is there something I can do better? Once again I hope you enjoyed this fic! Have a nice day!


End file.
